User blog:Captainaquato/Razputins mental breaking point
forward Okay, so a while ago I was thinking alot about older Razputin and what would actually happen between he andLili ZanottoLilli of this distance. I think just about everyone knows long distance is really hard and I think they would be able to keep their relationship together atleast a year or two. Long enough for them to get very very attached to eachother. Or maybe Lilly dies in a really crappy way with no warning- getting back to topic again. Lilly is gone, dead, dumped Raz. ect. Shes a bad memory. please bear with me as Im not a author and getting this from in my head into written format is a bit of a challange for me. Some parts have not been thought out more and i have marked them with'' AREA'' concept photos of areas and character designs will be added in the future. Razputins mental breaking point The two are older, possbily farther into their late teens. The team is now a solo, Razputin looks broken most of the time and dead the rest of the time. Hes having nightmares and cant focus. Cruller gets together with the other older psychonuats and they think its a good idea to dust off the old brain tumblr. They convince Razputin to go into his head and clean up all the sore and distracting feelings he has about Lilly so he can go back to being useful. They all look super nervous sticking him back into the machine. Once inside his head, most has changed since he was 10 the first time he was tossed into his own psyche with a extra pile of meat dreams. His psyche is dark and misty with shrubbery here and there, a bit of a walk away is a big circus tent with tunnels spirling off and up its sides. Once inside older Raz is now back in his 10 year old body. This confuses him for a moment but he is urged on by Cruller. The inside of the circus tent is the same pattern as Lilli's sweater from the first game. Theres a vault dotting around in the first area of the tent, when its opened its a timelapse of Razputin from when he was 10 with Lilly to when they were young teens and they would visit whenever the circus was in town and write letters to eachother while he was away. It ends with the two of them sharing a kiss. After closing the vault Razpuin complains that "this really isnt helping " to which is replied by Sasha that "'' in order to forget you must remember.'' " Climbing up the mail pole holding the tent up into the second area past a false ceiling is the second area. In this area his mental censors are introduced, all of which are dressed in Lillys tacky outfit from when they first met. N-AREA third area is accessed by a long railing that ends in a cut scene where Razputin emerges from the circus tent and he is back to his older aged self commenting that "that was beyond weird" and making a bad joke about his younger self's fashion sense. Once he has taken a look around the area is a mishapen half replica of the shore of Lake OBlongata but the boat house has been warped and twisted. It spirals upward and as Raz looks at it in detail getting confused why his psyche was stuck in whispering rock. Cruller asks what was so importiant about Whispering Rock and Razputin shyly admits Lilly. Almost imediatly after he says her name the lakes water starts to bubble and slowly a monsterously sized Lilly starts to emerge. A mixture of 10 year old and older Lilly thats slightly distorted, one of her eyes is completely black and her voice is a mixture of current and younger Lilly. Razputin is horrified and is told urgently by Sasha that this is what is causing him to be so upset and he needs to kill that part of his mind if he wants to get over her. The monster sized Lilly spots him and calls out to him and picks him up. Sasha is getting more frantic telling Raz to "hit it! its not her! kill it! before it takes over your own mind!" Razputin is extremely distressed by this and when the large pre-teen goes to kiss him on his comparativly tiny head he punches her right in the face making her stumble back in confusion and throw him at the dock. She starts to cry and the water of Oblongata starts to rise with her tears. As the water level rises Razputin has nowhere to go but up the twisted dock. End cut scene If Razputin is caught by the now angry girl-beast she shakes him hard enough to lose half a health peice and dunks him in the water. The third time she does this the Hand of Galochio prys Razputin from her hands and the level starts over from where the cutscene ends. As Razputin climbs higher Lilly calms down enough to try to strike at him, if she misses and Razputin climbs fast enough her wrist will get caught in the netting that makes up part of the Docks canopy, while caught older Razputin can run up her arm and punch her. When shes hit she gasps in pain and starts to cry. The water level raises once again. After doing this twice the canopy part of the dock ends and its the ropes and canous stacked on top of eachother. Lilly will try to break the path you must guide Razputin through. The pieces of dock and canou break apart but stay in place. Razputin can now use telekenisis to throw debries at Lilly. The water level is now up to Lilli's chin and she looks more demonic and ugly then a girl at all. Razputin no longer views her as his Lilly. He has reached the top of the pile of debries and the final blow to kill the boss girl-beast is a palm-bomb. The beast crys out in pain and sinks under the water and all the trash and canous fall from their suspended state into the water which Raz can jump to. He requests to be taken out of his head. Razputin regains conciousness in front of the brain tumblr and takes off his goggles and looks at them, the only part of his outfit that is simmilar to when he was 10. Sasha, Cruller and Vodello all watch for his reaction nervously leaning forward. Razputin begins to walk out and drops his goggles on Sashas desk. Vodello picks the goggles up using her levitation and catches up to Raz and stands in front of him blocking his exit. She reaches out and puts the goggles in his hands and says "darling, in order to forget you must remember." Raz puts his goggles back on and nods whiping his face with both hands. N-AREA Category:Blog posts